The Tale Of A Thirteen Old Vampire Queen
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: There's no real summary I can think up of for this story, the one that sings the song on youtube can be Hatsune Miku or the Yami Ryone version of it which is what I created this from. But its something I felt needed to be done haha! Enjoy!


It was a cold, dark October night, the wind howling through the streets shaking the leaves and moving the branches swaying on the trees however to look out the window many people would be both scared almost and curious. There was always a little girl walking around, she seemed to have dog or cat ears upon her head, shoulder length deep blue hair and large dark red eyes and she wore a white casual dress with little bat wings on the sides and she looked very adorable, her skin white with a faint pinkish hue, sweet little dipples when she smiled which was very slim for her too and a beautiful, melodious voice that could lure anyone out of their hiding place. At first she seemed like just a sweet child, but then the speculations started. Maybe she moved in with her parents, maybe she's a run away, maybe she's homeless, perhaps someone should help that little girl, she seems to be cold at times and she would whimper or cry out but no one did anything, the moment the sun went down they blocked their chimneys if they had dooone, locked the doors and windows tight.

Lately around the neighborhood animals would be laying about completely drained of their blood, or they would be mutilated in some way the blood splattered across the ground like an animal had attacked it, many children were frightened by this for they would refuse to play outside and did not want to even leave to go to school. The one child who was not afraid was one little boy, he was about ten years old, he had no fear whatsoever, he would run outside and play, he had dark hair and big brown eyes to match, a cute crooked smile and soft pale skin. One night things changed around the neighborhood. That little boy went outside at night, his parents said he had to go get his toys and when he began picking his toys up his parents went inside to check the dinner cooking despite the late hour when the soft crunching of grass caught his looked up and there was the little girl, she looked about ten or something like that right then, she had shoulder length hair her dark eyes were hesitant and he paused his eyes wide as he took in her appearance, she was very very pretty and he thought truly that she was the prettiest girl his age he had ever seen but she still seemed hesitant.

"Hi." He says his eyes wide yet they seemed friendly to the girl and she smiled at him very hesitantly as if she was unused to smiling.

"Hello." She replies her voice shimmering and ringing like a bell.

"What are ya doin? Aren't your parent's looking for you or something?" He asks blinking once his eyes didn't seem wide anymore, he was actually quite. . .relaxed.

"My parents are at home." She says softly her hands locking together tightly as she looked down.

"Ohh, well why are you walking out alone at night? You know there's something out there hurting animals and I don't think it'd be safe for you to be outside really." He says again his brown eyes were dark but they drew the girl in deeply.

"I like taking walks outside, I have a disease so I can't be outside during the day."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes really, its rather sad, I've never felt the warm rays of sun on my skin ever before."

"That is sad. How old are you?"

"I am twelve I will be thirteen on October thirty-first."

"Really on Halloween? That's so cool!" He says his eyes sparkling softly as she blinked in surprise.

"It is?"

"Yeah! To have a birthday on Halloween would be so awesome!"

"I guess so." She replies still speaking softly as a slight smile curved over her lips again and he smiled brightly at her though it seemed crooked in a way.

"David!" His mother screeches and both the children jump, the girls looking over his shoulder as he turned his head to stare at his mother.

"What Mama?"

"Get over here right now!" She screeches again and the little girl took a large step backwards her eyes widening gently in fear almost.

"Okay! Jeesh don't freak out!" He says standing up holding his toys in his arms and when he got to his mother she yanked his arm not hard but panickedly her eyes never leaving the little girl and he frowned. "What's your name?!" He yells to her and she looked up almost surprised that he asked when she smiled gently.

"Its a strange name but my name is Yami Ryone." She replies and he smiled brightly at her.

"I'll see you again I promise!" He calls out to her just as his mother pulled him in and slammed the door shut and Yami lost her smile. If only he knew what she was...he was to pure, he had no fear so why did it have to be him?

"Yami. I see you have befriended the human boy." Her own mother says, her long dark hair swung down her back and Yami just nodded. "It'll be alright sweet heart, besides you've known this day was coming for a very long time. It has to be a pure innocent human, its the only way you can come into your heritage on your thirteenth birthday."

"I know Mother. I just don't like this all too much he's just so young. . "She trails off frowning and her mother sighed rubbing her arms up and down gently.

"I understand. I was hesitant too but you must do this, you must keep the throne going, my dear, you must. It is your duty as the next vampire Queen, you must take and drain that boy while he remains pure and unknowing of what we are."

"I know that much Mother but I just don't want too, he's so nice so. . . just so pure. Why does it have to be him?"

"It just has too, he's the most pure child within this cursed town, the others have their speculations about you already with your walks, they protect their children from us and know more of us than the normal mortal. This boy's parents know what you are mostly from the rumors about us but they refuse to tell their son about us just to keep him out of this sort of thing. On your birthday you **WILL** take his blood and you **WILL** take the throne when we return to Romania."

"Mother why did you name me Yami Ryone? Isn't it a Japanese name?"

"It is but I loved that name, it was my late sisters name and I decided you should have the same name as her, she was a strong headed and firm Queen, just as you will be."

"How do you know Mother? That I will be strong?"

"I just know it. Your my daughter and my daughter wouldn't be weak I knew the moment they placed you within my arms you would be fierce and you would be strong."

"Why must I take the throne at thirteen though?" She asks as she looks up at her mother who sighed.

"Because my daughter, things have been that way for centuries, even I took the throne at age thirteen, you will remain a child possibly for centuries before you grow, I didn't grow for many many centuries."

"What?! I don't want to be a child for centuries!" Yami says her eyes wide as she looked at her mother.

"I am sorry my dear, it is what you might have to do to take the throne. Now come let us go home, your father is waiting for you." Her mother replies and they melted away into the night when the lights in David's house went out and the sun began to rise slowly into the sky.

 _ **October 31st ((A/N: Just a little time hop.))**_

"Happy Birthday Yami!" David yells as they walk deep within the forest and she can't even muster a smile at him and he blinked softly. They got so deep in the woods he was sure it'd be hard just to get home again and he felt a growing apprehensive feeling rising in his chest. "Yami?"

"I'm so sorry David. I wish I had never met you, I wish I never came to this town." She says monotonously and his eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh David, I wish I was a normal girl for you. I am sorry for what will happen tonight."

"W-What's gonna happen tonight?"

"I can't say but promise me you won't hate me." She says softer than ever and his eyes warmed softly as he looked at her.

"I could never hate you Yami. You're practically my best friend!"

"I like being friends with you but. . .why did you have to speak to me in the first place? This could have never happened, if you had just ignored me like others despite my being right in front of you, I'd be out of this town by now and would have chosen a different person to be friends with I won't lie to you about that David.

"Yami-"

"Your only ten and yet amazingly smart, how is it you haven't even figured it out by now?"

"What are you saying?"

"Have you not heard the rumors about me and my family? Aren't you scared of me?"

"I haven't really heard rumors about you or your family, so no I'm not afraid of you Yami."

"David. . ."

"Being friends with you has been the best thing my life Yami! I loved every minute with running around and talking to you at night." "I. . .wish this could be different David but this is what has to be done, to continue my family's lineage. You understand that don't you?"

"I guess I understand it but why do you have to-" His words broke off getting stuck in his throat as his his widened hugely. One thing he noticed was there was what looked like tears sliding down Yami's cheeks but the second thing he noticed turned his blood to ice and scared him deeper than anything ever could. Yami's normally dark eyes were glowing a bright, vivid red and her pupils were slits like an animals, it was so just surreal staring into those glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry David. . ." She says walking towards him again as everything suddenly made sense to him quickly.

He noticed sharp teeth in her mouth and he just knew what they were going to be used for and he turned running off in the trees. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he looked over his shoulder once his eyes wide and he noticed a sad look on Yami's face before she turned and began running after him. He felt the urge to scream and he kicked it into hyper fast, he felt his asthma acting up, his throat felt tight like cotton was in it, his face was flushed badly as he panted out quietly and he kept running as fast as he could within the woods.

Twigs and small branches scratched and slapped his face over and over, until he whimpered gently, some part of him hoping desperately that this as all just a dream, that it all would be over the minute his eyes opened but this was too real and his mind could never come up with a dream such as dark as this one. The shows or rustling of the wind scared him beyond belief, convinced it was Yami chasing after him when he felt so afraid at that moment he felt mortified when his bladder suddenly let go of its contents and urine soaked his pants running down his legs as he ran and he whimpered wishing he had listened to his mother when she said to stay away from Yami.

He felt hot tears gushing down his cold face, his mother was someone he would mostly likely never ever see again nor would he ever see his father, older sister, his friends or any of his family ever again. His foot caught an up raised room of a tree and he crashed down to the ground with a loud cry as he whimpered again and stood up wincing faintly. His ankle hurt a lot, he couldn't run anymore, he hobbled slowly hoping he found his way out soon when faintly, just faintly, he saw the lights to his house and he smiled brightly.

Finally. He was going to go home and he'd be safe from Yami. Just as he got closer to the light he felt two freezing cold hands clamp down on his shoulders and he screamed loudly. He looked up to see Yami's glowing red eyes and just as he heard the barking of a neighbors dog Yami said her silent apology when she grabbed his hair, yanked his head to the side and sunk her fangs deep within his neck and he gasped out loudly his eyes widening slightly at the burning of her teeth when more tears gushed down his face.

She gulped down his blood like he would gulp down soda, she drank and drank until he felt like someone was slowly wrapping a gauze around his vision, it was getting darker and darker, he could barely see anymore when suddenly his vision was gone. He heard his loud gasping breathes and his heart along with the sucking and gulping noise of Yami drinking when suddenly his heart just gaze out and he slumped within Yami's arms. She held him gently in her arms, his blood smearing the front of her dress slightly and it had splattered softly around her mouth and her cheek lightly but it was his lifeless eyes that made the ache in her chest worse but she did the one thing she could.

She had heard the neighbors getting together to look for David and she walked forward just out of their sight, laid David down shutting his eyes softly and she turned running away when they found him minutes later, she wasn't just Yami anymore, she wasn't the little girl looking for a pure person anymore. She was now, a thirteen year old Queen now but she knew she was always going to remembr David and his kindness he showed her. She ran through the woods, practically a blurr and before she knew it she was at the top of a hill looking down at the town and with what last look, Yami Queen Of The Damned, turned again and ran off to set off right into her destiny she now marked for herself.


End file.
